


Tao Feeling

by zeea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute story, Family, Fluff and Angst, Other, cerita bahasa indonesia, cute tao, first story exo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeea/pseuds/zeea
Summary: Apa yang harus aku lakukan?Kenapa semuanya terasa asing bagiku. Semua terasa hambar. Aku tidak merasa ada didalam group ini. Sebenarnya aku harus seprti apa didalam group ini? Peranan apayang harus aku berikan agar semua bisa melihat bahwa aku ada disini.





	Tao Feeling

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?  
Kenapa semuanya terasa asing bagiku. Semua terasa hambar. Aku tidak merasa ada didalam group ini. Sebenarnya aku harus seprti apa didalam group ini? Peranan apayang harus aku berikan agar semua bisa melihat bahwa aku ada disini. 

“tao,, bangun kita harus pergi 1 jam lagi” sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar beakhyun hyung memanggilku.  
Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku belum bisa menemukan jawaban.  
“tao,,, irona...kajja” akhirnya aku membuka mataku juga.  
“kajja tao, mandi dan siap-siap, apa aku harus menemanimu?” kata beakhyun hyung. Aku masih melihat hyungku dalam diam.  
Kenapa setiap aku melihat mata hyungku , tidak ada bayanganku dalam matanya. Apa aku juga tidak berarti apa-apa untuk dia.  
“tao, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?kajja bangun”. Aku langsung memaksa badanku untuk duduk di tempat tidur. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Semuanya terasa berputar sekarang. Mungkin karena aku tak bisa tidur hampir seminggu ini. Tiba-tiba beakhyun hyung memegang pundakku.  
“kenapa tao? Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini? Tunggu kenapa badanmu panas,apa kau sakit?” tanya beakhyun hyung yang langsung memegang keningku.  
Apa benar aku sakit? Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan diriku lagi sekarang. Ada apa denganku?  
“suho hyung” tiba-tiba beakhyun hyung berteriak memanggil hyung kesayanganku. Aku langsung melihatnya.  
“ani hyung, kenapa kau memanggil suho hyung?” kataku menyakinkan hyungku untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanku.  
“ani, badanmu panas , apa kepalamu sakit?” tanya hyungku lagi.  
Kenapa dia mengkhawatirkanku?  
“ani hyung, aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya hyung keluar dan makan sarapan , aku akan mandi dulu” aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidur tapi dihalangi oleh tangan beakhyun hyung.  
“ani kau tidak akan kemana-mana,suho hyung” teriak hyungku lagi. Aku langsung memegang tangan beakhyun hyung.  
“hyung, jangan beri tahu suho hyung, aku baik-baik saja”  
“tidak tao... kau tidak baik-baik saja , apa yang kau pikirkan tao?” tanya beakhyun hyung sambil memegang kedua tanganku. Aku hanya diam sambil menatap mata beakhyun hyung.  
Hyung kenapa bayanganku tidak ada dalam pandanganmu. Apa kau pikirkan tentang ku hyung?  
“tao kenapa kau malah diam? Pasti ada yang kau pikirkankan?, suho hyung” kata beakhyun hyung sambil memanggil suho hyung lagi  
“hyung... jangan panggil lagi suho hyung” kataku. Tapi ternyata terlambat. Suho hyung sudah ada di depan kamarku dan beakhyun hyung.  
“ada apa beakhyun kenapa kau berteriak ini masih pagi” kata suho hyung  
“ini hyung, badan tao sangat panas” katanya sambil memengang kepalaku lagi. Suho hyjng yang tadinya berdiri didepan pintu sekarang bergerak kearahku  
“tidak papa hyung,beakhyun hyung saja yang berlebihan hyung” tapi sepertinya ucapanku tidak digubris oleh suho hyung karena tangannya sudah ada dikeningku dan memeriksaku.  
“tao kau demam dan bilang kau tidak papa?” katanya sambil duduk disampingku. Dia mencoba untukberbicara selembut mungkin denganku.  
“apa kau tidak ingat pesan luhan padaku kalau sampai kau sakit?” kata suho hyung sambil memegang pipiku dan mengusap-usapnya. Ah... benar luhan ge. 

Luhan ge... bogishippo ge....

“beakhyun tolongambilakan plester penurun demam yang biasanya tao pakai ya” kata suho hyung . beakhyun hyung langsung keluar dari kamarku.  
“tao ada apa denganmu? Seminggu ini aku tidak bisa melihat senyumu lagi, apa ada sesuatu? “ tanya suho hyung sambil mendorongku pelan agar berbaringlagi dan mengusap-usap rambutku.

Aku takut hyung... aku tidak melihat bayanganku di mata kalian sejak kris ge dan luhan ge tidak ada disini lagi...  
“tao kenapa kau melihatku saja... apa yang kau lihat? Tanyakan saja pada hyung tao?” kata suho hyung sambil terus mengusap rambutku.  
Ketika aku ingin menjawabnya beakhyun hyung dan xiumin hyung masuk kedalam kamarku dengan membawa apa yang diperintahkan suho hyung.  
“kenapa tao? Kenapa kau sampai sakit heum?” kata xiumin ge sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku.  
“aku juga tidak tau ge... aku tidak merasakan apa-apa?” kataku pada xiumin ge.  
“apa maksudmu tidak merasakan apa-apa tao?apakau tidak merasa pusing ?” kata suho hyung yang sedang memasang plester demam.  
“pusing....?” aku merasakan kepalaku, tapi tidak terasa apa-apa. Kenapa denganku ? kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan diriku lagi? Hyung aku takut.....  
“tao, apa kau pusing?”tanya beakhyun hyung lagi padaku.  
“iyaa hyung sedikit...” akhirnya aku berbohong juga pada hyungku.  
“ya sudah tidurlah dulu nanti kita bangunkan lagi saat makanannya sudah siap ya” kata suho hyung sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku lagi. Aku hanya mengangukkan kepalaku saja. Saat mereka akan pergi aku menahan tangan xiumin ge.  
“ada apa tao?” tanya xiumin ge yang langsung duduk lagi dikasurku/  
“ge temani aku ya...” kataku pada xiumin ge. Entah mengapa aku ingin merasakan kehangatan gegeku satu ini.  
“baiklah” kata xiumin ge yang langsung berbaring disampingku. Aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat.  
“ada apa didi? Kenapa kau sakit begini? Padahal biasanya kau yang paling kuat staminanya”kata xiumin ge sambil mengusap-usap punggungku.  
“aku takut ge?” kataku pela. Aku saja tak yakin xiumin ge akan mendengernya  
“apa yang membuatmu takut?” kata xiumin ge. Aku langsung menatapnya. Kenapa dia bisa mendengarnya. Aku menatap mata xiumin ge.  
Aku tak ada dibayanganmu ge.... apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku takut ge... aku sangat takut ge...

Tanpa terasa aku mengeluarkan air mataku...

“kenapa kau menangis tao? Ada apa?” kata xiumin ge dengan panik. Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku kembali terisak dan akhirnya aku menangis didekapan xiumin ge yang menenangkan dengan kata gwencana tao....saranghae tao.. uljima....dimengulang-ulangnya berkali-kali. Aku tak tau perasaan ini. Aku hanya tak bisa menghentikan air mata ini. ge aku takut... itu kata-kata terakhirku saat aku menutup mata lenyap dikegelapan.

**Author's Note:**

> cerita pertama aku tentang exo.. karena mereka lagi comeback... walaupun udah lama tapi masih belom move on soal tao keluar exo :( tapi ya harus terima kenyataan... makasih yang udah baca... maap kalo ada salah kalimat ato typo yaaa maklum saya author baru. sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya


End file.
